


Family never forgets

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: "memory loss", Gen, Just a fma parody minus the murder, Other, Union Cross spoilers, Yoooo....what do you know?, You know what this means don't you?, not current though, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: For being so compassionate to her "theoretical" sister, she was the happiness she wanted in such an unforgiving world. To protect her meant protecting the joy she could barely get.But what would have happened if that joy was suddenly snatched away?Never to be seen again?What would she have done now?Perhaps...someone gave her a proposition.To wipe away the pain, to forget the heartache of yesterday and look towards the future beyond.They did just that, and so much more.~Also, if she didn't know if the Player Character survived, then how about Elrena? That had to be a lot for her to handle...Just saying.~





	1. Chapter 1

"As far as I had known of a training regimen, perhaps this course of action is relatively basic." 

"So?" I scoffed, "I'm not fragile, they just need to see that for themselves."

 

However, we continued to stroll along, just letting me follow the prudish guy's back to some untold destination.

"True, but past the Organization's hierarchy, we must all test our strengths to ensure our survival." 

"Fine...have it your way." 

 

Even so, I was only left to the clatter of boots against marble to pass the time. Getting put in this giant freak-show of a "Organization" isn't the first thing I would ever think of happening to me. But hey, at least I have a roof over my head and idiots to annoy, so it's a win-win in my book.

 

But very soon, the massive skylight of a ceiling was made known, the twilit skies practically scorching the walls with an invisible light.

  
"This is the Hall of Empty Melodies." Marluxia announced, his voice echoing with gusto; "Even though this is where training will begin, this place in particular is nothing you should be worried about."  
 

I guess so...this castle's a giant maze in of itself.

"I got that, but how is this _training_ gonna start?"   
"Perhaps a demonstration will be more suitable, even when you have yet to obtain a weapon of your own."  
   
"Thanks for rubbing it in." I scoffed once again, leaning against the stairway railing; "But whatever, try to impress me, flower-boy."

 

"With pleasure."    
An almost charismatic smile went past his lips, and a wave of the hand summoned a band of white jumpsuit wearing humanoids, though their bodies and elastic movements made them look far less than humans.

And with another hand, a burst of rose petals created the flower-like scythe, gleaming in the disembodied light.

  
Just like that, the wind screeched at the hefty swing, slicing through two of the creatures like tissue paper; prompting three others to take their place.  
   
Not like I felt impressed of the display, even with all the magic and petals whizzing about, at least it passed the time.

 

"A good strategy is to let your movements control your next attack." But that was the one thing that just made me tick. Past every swipe, dodging those elastic but razor-sharp blades for hands, he kept giving me advice as the enemies kept falling.

God, it's like he's _really_ trying to impress me...

  
"Though in my opinion," He boasted once again; "I wouldn't recommend going all out..."  
"So, you're gonna do something or what? Might as well throw another flower show in the meantime."

That, however, ended with another grin, looking more bashful than his usual coolness.

  
"Whatever you say. Better now than never."  
Unfortunately, like a moth to the flame, I kept my ground as I watched this failure of a swoon-fest.

As he was far past stabbing distance, he waved his scythe in the air like a hammer, slamming the blade to the ground with a thunderous roar.

 

  
"Come out, Specter!"  
A hurricane of pink engulfed his form, buffeting my hair as the spire nearly graced the towering glass ceiling.

As something built within the vortex, the power brewing in the air brought a chill down my spine, and now knowing that those rubber-band freaks barely had a chance for whatever was about to come.

 

  
Needless to say...I wasn't disappointed.

The petals drifted apart to reveal this massive blimp of a creature, holding a mantis-like physique with the tell-tale scythes as looming claws, looking oddly feminine as well with the shadowing bland hood and twitching spire of antennae-like barbs on what would be the legs, the only noticeable signs of color were only on the dark-pink flower on top of its body and the tattered black fabric serving as a cape of sorts.

  
And this Specter...that's one hell of a monster.  
"It's quite a show, right?" Marluxia only called me, wearing the most shit-eating grin I could ever see; "But it has just begun."

  
Oh boy, stage two.

 

 

Turning back to his doomed enemies, he could only swing his blade at the air, and the Specter closed the distance by a long shot, cutting their bodies into ribbons, even stamping an unfortunate few to the ground as it punched craters into the field from the force alone.  

Still, the waves kept coming, the onslaught continuing more and more into the possible hours as Marluxia and the Specter worked hand-in-hand, mimicking every swing and then some. 

 

And finally, as the giant beast sent a wave of destruction and petals swishing in the air from a formidable shock, the battlefield was empty as he dissipated his blade.

"Alright, that seems to be enough for today." Closing the distance between from my front-row view, I just noticed that he barely broke a sweat, the same being said for the Specter as it lowered its guard. 

 

"That _was_ impressive...who knew you had it in ya." 

"Though I'm sure the same could be said for the Specter. It's the only Nobody of its kind, so it might act a bit...unrestrained when it comes to combat." 

It's not like I wanted to know that, to be honest. 

 

"On that note, you're dismissed." 

"Sure thing."

 

So now I was backtracking to my room, letting the emptiness cloud my mind while Marluxia waited back to do some other things...not like I wanted to know what that was.

Still, I haven't been here for so long and it already sucks.

Even if I'm stuck here, at least I have one person around with the same amount of brain cells as me.

At least the day was over with... 

 

But even now, another chill ran up my spine as I sensed someone else trailing behind me, as well as a whistle of wind akin to a creeper breathing down my neck. 

 

Was I stupid enough to turn around? Yes. 

Was I expecting Marluxia acting like an unnecessary stalker? Perhaps...

And  _was_ it Marluxia? Unfortunately, not by a long shot.

 

"-Shit!" I yelped, letting the curse echo through the nearly endless halls, almost jumping a foot out of my skin; "...Damn, what the hell?"

Right behind me, having absolutely no knowledge on personal space at all, was the Specter itself. And even with my outburst, it didn't flinch, just hovering above the ground like a clingy puppy.

The freakiest puppy I had ever known in my entire life by far.  

 

"Get away from me. Don't you have that hippie to follow?" 

That made the mark somehow as it recoiled, a sullen, raspy whine escaping through unseen lips.

 

"Whatever..." It's just another nuisance, and I don't deserve its time at all.

This has been a crazy day already...I don't need any more of this crap.

 

 

_'...-rena...'_

 

 

Somehow, that stopped me right in my tracks, just another ghost in the wind that I just so happened to hear.

And it sounds... ~~f~~ -

 

_'...Elrena...'_

Another sound, a name in fact, and I turned back to the source itself, the same expressionless face staring me down.

 

How-...how does that freak know that name?

And last time I checked, those rubber-band jumpsuits didn't utter a single peep that was even close to talking.

But somehow, I was frozen in place. 

 

Is that what it feels to be on the receiving end of that scythe?

But why...am I feeling?

~~Having a heart sucks.~~

I lost my heart, I can't have these feelings... 

 

But even if I had one, it would've surely dropped as the Specter raised its face, parting the faint shadow under the hood. 

_'Big sister...'_

 

There was nothing to closely resemble a  _living_ human being, and the face it held was blank, what should have been its eyes were bare and streaming long-dried tears from those chiseled cheeks.

_'Big sister...Elrena...'_ It continued to call, every sound coming out as a ghastly breeze, as if it every word was laced in sorrow and nonexistent heartbreak.

 

Was it crying when it lost its heart?

Why...

 

I don't have a sister.

~~"...I want to talk more about her."~~

Whose voice is it, who they really were?

 

Still, I couldn't say as those razor-sharp claws only came closer.

_'Elrena...please...'_

We were face-to-face, the master and servant, and those phantom tears continued to flow.

 

~~"I'm so sorry for your loss...she had to be very special to you."~~

_'Big sister...'_

It was a broken track.

Nobodies have no hearts.

We don't exist.

We have no emotions.

 

Gently, softly, and sweetly, the dangerous blades just rested past my back, their monstrous size being to blame for the metal pressing on my cheeks as a result.

They felt...warm.

 

_'Elrena please...I-'_

"So this is where you ran off to."

 

 

The world snapped back to reality, and both the Specter and I turned our gazes to one who spoke up. 

Marluxia...

"Specter, come here." Slowly, and surely hesitantly, it lowered the scythes once more, an expressionless sigh escaping the air; "You should leave us be." 

 

With a slight wave of the hand, the Nobody vanished in a cloud of smoke and rose petals, drifting apart and vanishing from existence.

The hollowness returned.

 

"I believe that wasn't too much trouble, I suppose?"

"Besides having no idea what personal space was, _sure._ "

"Still, it's quite draft. Perhaps you were the first Organization member it met besides me." At that response, he smiled lightly, now walking besides me up the winding slopes; "Might I accompany you to the Gray Area?"

"As long as you're not holding my hand, grinning like an idiot."

 

* * *

 

 

That voice...

It was familiar...

 

_'I'm sorry...'_

 

 

* * *

 


	2. *Update*

Well, with the new JP update on the "Murder Mystery", it really threw this theory out the window...

Oh well, it was a nice idea while it lasted. 

 

But know I still have to get over the fact that Xemnas AND Xehanort just picked up two (or three, whatever you believe) people from the Age of Fairytales, and Marluxia may have loads of information about the time as well.  

And as far as the games go, they have no idea about it...Seriously, if that crazy old man is planning to purify the world with twenty people, at least figure out their background before you pick someone off the streets.

 

Nevertheless, as we are anxiously awaiting KH 3 to be release in its finesse, let's hope there's some kind of explanation for the more mysterious handful of Nobodies...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For being so compassionate to her "theoretical" sister, she was the happiness she wanted in such an unforgiving world. To protect her meant protecting the joy she could barely get.
> 
> But what would have happened if that joy was suddenly snatched away?  
> Never to be seen again?  
> What would she have done now?
> 
> Perhaps...someone gave her a proposition.  
> To wipe away the pain, to forget the heartache of yesterday and look towards the future beyond.
> 
> They did just that, and so much more.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Also, if she didn't know if the Player Character survived, then how about Elrena? That had to be a lot for her to handle...Just saying.~


End file.
